


Heart’s desire.

by SilverInStars



Series: Omega! Steve. [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve, Knotting, M/M, Magically Induced Heat, Oblivious Pining, Omega Steve Rogers, Porn With Plot, fuck buddies au, savage land shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Neither Steve nor Tony could have reacted in time to the purple blast that exploded out from the stone, bathing both of them in the warmth of its eerie light.“You will realize it.” The man professed, his gaze startlingly clear for someone who had been rambling until then.“You will realize your heart’s desire.”ORThe fuck buddies + ABO AU.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts), [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> I was supposed to finish this in time for Ults day, but that didn’t happen, so I’ll be posting this in four parts all within a day or two to give myself sometime. 
> 
> This is another one of @FluffyPanda’s SLS prompts. I changed it up a little bit Panda, I hope you’ll still like it. 
> 
> Thank you @SirSapling for listening to me whine about this one for ages.

“It should be a quick mission” Steve explained, “We get in, retrieve the item, and get out.” 

“It’s never that easy,” Clint muttered under his breath, and Tony chuckled good naturedly beside him. When Steve shot him a glare, he raised his arms to placate, “You know he’s right. But hey, at least the locals are pretty,” he defended, reclining back in the chair he had occupied at the furthest end of the table from Steve.

Stevefrowned at him. “You better be on your best behavior, Stark.” He warned. “The locals don’t trust us much, as is. I really don’t want to deal with an angry mob chasing after us because you found some woman-”

“-or man” Tony interrupted slyly. 

Steve took a deep breath, “Irrespective of gender, don’t go chasing after tail, Stark.” 

Tony smirked at him, all mouth and lidded eyes, “Darling, I only chase after the  _ pretty _ ones.”

His eyes were knowing. Steve felt heat creep up behind his ears at the implication behind his tone. “I’m sure you can find better use of your time. Now,” he redirected, leading the topic away, and hoping he didn’t sound rushed as he did it, “The Soul of Mayur is a mysterious stone. We’re still uncertain of what its abilities are, but it’s possible Magneto wanted to try to bring Wanda back to life using the stone.” He gestured to the giant map of savage land in front of him, “the dinosaurs still occupy the lands, and we have reason to believe that the indigenous tribes’ primitive culture and barbaric civilization also thrived off of the powers of the stone. Right here.” He indicated, pointing to a location on the map, “There is a temple built by people who might have inhabited the lands before the current tribes found their way there. That’s where we should be able to find our stone.” 

Fury, who had been watching Steve recapitulate with narrowed eyes darting between him and Tony, stood up, “Alright ladies, so you just have to get me that stone and we can all rest happy that Magneto isn’t going to be able to get his trigger-happy hands on it again.” 

Steve nodded, “Right, Nat, you’ll be handling reconnaissance. Stark you’re with me, we go in there and get the stone. Clint you’re on lookout…” 

The rest of the pre-mission briefing went by with one pair of eyes watching him unwaveringly. Steve wanted to tell him to fuck off. He tried his best not to shudder when their glances met, Stark mapping his way shamelessly down Steve’s body.

 

\-----

 

He caught him on his way out. Easily enough. Tony usually took the elevator on the left end, away from the others. Steve had been surprised when he first discovered the pattern. He felt a little foolish, hiding in the shadows with his cowl pulled back. It would probably be a while before they would be able to do this again. Tony said he had to leave on a business trip after, so Steve figured he’d have to take what he wanted from the man, before. 

Tony’s familiar silhouette rounded the corner, and Steve’s arm flashed out to grab him. He jerked Tony towards his chest, kicking the door to the janitorial closet shut with his foot. Tony omphed against his chest and floundered for a moment, before he realized what was going on and quirked his lips at Steve in amusement, “Impatient much, darling?” He asked, his voice light with laughter. 

“Yeah,” Steve admitted roughly, and then bent down to lick the mocking tone out of his mouth. Tony’s warm weight leaned into it, his palms smoothening up Steve’s chest, fingers curling into the hair at his nape. It took him a moment to get with the program, before he fell lax into Steve’s arms. Despite how practiced Steve had become in reading Tony’s constantly varying moods, he was aware that this didn’t mean anything to either of them. They were just releasing some steam before the mission.

He had tried to stop himself from doing this. Again and again. Now, even his denial had become a game between them. This was really the last time, he told himself. Again. One last fuck and then he’d tell Tony he couldn't do this anymore. That he wasn’t interested. Tony toyed with the zipper of Steve’s suit, and then with a single tug that coalesced from multiple attempts at it, he pulled it down, unraveling Steve’s back to the cold air in the room. Steve’s hands found themselves at Tony’s hips, his palms sweaty, thumbs digging to the muscle and bone he found there. Tony seemed to sense his trepidation, and he easily took the matter into his own hands. 

He herded Steve until his back hit the wall, “It’s too early to go cold on me now, pretty.” He teased, and then pressed his front to Steve’s, enveloping him. His hands slid under the opening of Steve suit, palming his way down Steve’s back until the upper half of his suit collected at his waist, baring Steve’s torso to Tony’s sweltering gaze. Tony swallowed harshly. The light in the closet was dim, but Steve watched the trail of sweat dripping down Tony’s forehead, sweeping over his bobbing throat. He leaned forward, dazed. Tony always got him feeling hot. Steve hadn’t even been touched yet, but he had to reel himself in from the verge. Like everything Tony did, in bed and out of it, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he looked at Steve, like nothing short of an apocalypse could tear his gaze away, was done to push Steve further along, until he was a needy mess, teetering at the edge.

Steve’s knees weakened, the firm embrace of Tony’s lithe body pinning him to the wall. “So gorgeous darling, it’s a wonder I don’t keep you tied to my bed like this.” Tony nipped at Steve’s neck and then opened his mouth to suck on the pale skin. Steve groaned, and felt the grin Tony kissed into his shoulder. “I love how desperate you are for it. Don’t think I’ve been with anyone who’s loved this more. And I’ve been with a few people in my time.” 

Steve frowned. “Do you have to yammer on while we’re doing this?” He grumbled, unable to fight the flush that painted his chest pink. Tony’s eyes flashed, then he lowered his head and took one of Steve’s tight nipples into his mouth. He licked it, the pad of his tongue warming the chilled flesh, and then swirled the tip into the tiny nub. Steve gasped, and Tony smiled in pleasure. He parted away, and the blew softly at the wet nipple, the cool air tightening the bud exquisitely. “You like that, lovely?” He asked, then wrapped his lips around this teeth, and took Steve’s nipple into his mouth again, pressing the bud between his lips, and biting down. 

Steve moaned, his nipple crushed between Tony’s lips, lacking the pain that came with having teeth on them, only the softness of Tony’s lips and the pleasure from Tony’s incessant attention. Steve’s fingers found purchase in Tony’s hair, and he pushed down, quivering at the the scrape of Tony’s beard against his pecs. Tony sucked at the nipple for a while, his left hand coming up to toy with Steve’s untouched nub. Steve gasped, and dug his fingers into Tony’s ass as Tony twisted his other nipple between his fingers. The dry stimulation made his ass clench and his cock throb with need. 

After one last satisfied suck, Tony let go of Steve’s abused nipple with a pop. His lips were red and swollen, and he grinned at Steve devilishly, “Your responsiveness is always going to be one of my favorite things about you, Captain.” 

Steve didn’t bother to hold back. He leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips with his own, kissing the other man with vigour. He eagerly dragged his palm down the indentation of muscle Tony’s undersuit allowed, finding his way to the obvious bulge between Tony’s legs. He gripped the clothed length, enjoying the hiss Tony released as the material rubbed at his dick on the inside. The janitorial closet was small and heated, and Steve could smell Tony’s musk and heightened arousal. 

Tony cut his exploration short by wrapping a hand around Steve’s wrist and pulling it away. Steve almost snapped at him, not appreciating the interruption. But Tony smoothed a finger over Steve’s brow, blue eyes stormy and filled with unbridled lust. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” His mouth twisted into a wry smirk, “As disappointing as it may be, we don’t have much time, so we’re going to have to move this along a little quicker.” He guided Steve to turn around with a hand on his shoulder. Steve let himself be maneuvered into position, bracing himself against the wall with his forearms, his lower body hiked up to present his ass to Tony for easy access. 

The position always felt oddly vulnerable, and Steve had to remind himself once again that this didn’t matter. They were just two men getting each other off, nothing more. So whatever Steve felt when Tony draped himself along Steve’s back, and peppered small kisses down his spine, tiny fluttering brushes of his mouth, would have to take a backseat. This was just a one time thing. A quickie in the closet. Steve didn’t care about Stark, didn’t care about the women he flirted with, or that Steve was just another lay on his list of conquests. Because that’s what he was to Steve (even if, Steve’s list was probably pathetically small in comparison to Tony’s).

Tony pulled Steve’s suit down, over the swell of his ass, and Steve heard him swear out a litany as more skin was uncovered. Impatient, Steve nudged his ass into Tony’s palm. His dick hung between his legs, almost purple with his burgeoning desire. He looked at it, at the vein that pulsed along his shaft, and his dripping head leaking pre-cum on the blue tiles. He felt no desire to touch it however, that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted- 

As if reading his thoughts, Tony’s fingers dug between Steve’s cheeks. Steve’s ass gaped under the attention, begging to be filled. “Well isn’t that unexpected, darling. Is this what you’ve been up to before the meeting?” He asked, caressing Steve’s thighs, and squeezing the tense muscle. 

“Some of us like to be efficient, Stark,” Steve gritted out, partly just to hear Tony’s exasperated huff in the shell of his ear, “Now, now, you know I hate it when you call me that.” He protested, “And you could have told me about this, I would have liked to help.” He circled a finger around Steve’s already slick and opened hole.

“Why?” Steve asked, genuinely confused. There was nothing for Tony to gain by helping Steve out with this when he wouldn’t be able to get off for a couple of hours after. It had been easier and less time consuming for Steve to quickly prep himself before the meeting. Tony sighed, like Steve was the foolish one, and then pressed his finger into Steve. All thoughts flew out of Steve’s head at that, Tony’s fingers always felt so different from his own. They were shorter, but thicker. His daily moisturization not preventing the hard calluses from forming thanks to his packed work schedule, maintaining the armor, and constant labor in the labs. 

Tony pushed his thumb in beside his index finger, and then pulled them apart. Steve squirmed at the lewdness of it, and then Tony’s middle finger slipped in, prodding at Steve’s inner walls. Steve pursed his lips and jerked his ass towards Tony, “C’mon Stark, we don’t have all day. I didn’t go through the trouble of preparing myself so you could waste time by dallying around.” 

Tony laughed again. He was always laughing around Steve. At first, Steve had thought he was being laughed at, and it pissed him off. Somewhere around the fourth time Stark had fucked him, Steve had realized he was wrong. The laughter Tony breathed even now, as he aligned his cock to Steve’s hole, was an amalgamation of emotions that didn’t know where to fall. Steve wondered if Stark treated all the people he fucked like this, and then he wondered how anyone managed to leave his bed if that were the case.  _ You’re not here to stay either, _ he warned himself. Stark slid into him, the ring of muscles a combination of tight and soft around the intruding cock. Steve clenched down, palms fisting against the wall as he was filled to the brim, and more. Tony moaned heavily, his balls hanging low, and cock thickening deliciously, satisfying the itch that had been following Steve since he had woken up that morning. 

Steve grinded down on Tony’s cock, and Tony grabbed a handful of his ass before beginning to pump in and out of Steve, matching his thrusts to Steve’s desperate movements. It didn’t take him long to find Steve’s prostate, pulling out and hitting it with an inward thrust that lurched Steve to his toes, as his eyes rolled back. Tony didn’t let him recover, hammering into Steve with a bull’s eye precision. Steve was shoved against the wall, and Tony reached down to hike one of his legs up, increasing his pace, bearing down into the tight heat Steve provided. 

Steve clutched at the wall as he was fucked within an inch of his life, the head of Tony’s dick slamming into his prostate, facilitating the building heat and pleasure accumulating low in Steve’s belly as he chased after his orgasm. “Oh god Steve, I wish you knew how amazing you feel right now.” Tony panted into his ear, “So good, so perfect.” Somehow, those were the words that set Steve off, and he was coming like a freight train, long ropes of ejaculate spilling from his dick and coating the bare walls of the closet, his ass spasming around Tony’s dick, triggering his own orgasm. 

Steve slumped against the wall as Tony carefully pulled out of him. He winced as the cold air rushed into his gaping hole, bereft. Steve opened his mouth, but Stark beat him to it, “Last time, darling? I know.” His tone was unreadable as he threw Steve’s usual words back at him. Steve was still half naked as the door shut with a click behind him. He wondered again, if Stark knew what they were doing, because Steve sure as hell didn’t.

 

\----

 

Savage land. If they never had to return there again, it would be too soon. Steve could feel the sweat coagulating on his skin under the suit, and he pulled at the skin tight collar around his neck. He appreciated less and less the lack of ventilation the unyielding material of his suit provided. Even the cool air conditioning in the Triskelion did nothing to abate the heat. They had been directed to the isolation bay on arrival, and Steve wanted to bury his face into his palms and sigh for the upteenth time. The mission had been a mess. 

It started out okay. They made it to the temple in one piece. The sun traveled its way down the horizon, moisture from the high humidity peeking through the orange red rays of warm sunlight. Steve had a flashlight in the small pack he was carrying, but the light from Iron man’s reactor had been enough to power them through. The temple was dilapidated, with runes carved deep into the rocks, as though the tribal ancestors had realized that time would erode away all traces of their existence. Tony was tracing a red and gold palm along the markings, lost to the eerie silence of their surroundings. 

Stray twigs crunched under Steve’s boots, as he trudged through the foliage to the opening that marked the entrance to the temple. It was covered in a dense amount of pink moss and what looked like parasitic creepers. He fished out a pocket knife from one of the many side pockets attached to his pack, and cut away the excess flora blocking his path. “Hank, you got a reading on this?” He muttered, hoping the new com link attached to his ear would be able to pick it up. 

“Wasp and I are on the west end, Captain. Nothing unusual here, apart a lot of very interesting plant life. I might want to take a sample back to the lab, some of this could be useful…” 

Steve tuned him out after Hank dissolved into scientific jabber. He would always feel uncomfortable leading a team with Hank on it, he thought. His and Jan’s relationship remained out of Steve’s comprehension. Tony bumped into his shoulder by the entrance and the cyanic light from the armor’s chest lit the set of stairs that descended into the ground. He took a careful step forward, but the peace that had followed them till then was disrupted as the stairs collapsed under the weight of Steve’s foot. Tony grabbed him around the arm, rescuing Steve from the yawning void of darkness below them. 

“Damn,” Tony cursed. “Are you okay?” He asked, and Steve nodded mutely. 

“Well, change of plans, I guess.” Tony declared, and then tucked his arm under Steve’s knees and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. Which Steve did  _ not _ . Sometimes Tony’s strength was easily overlooked as the ‘normal’ person on a team of trained or enhanced individuals. Steve’s heart thudded in his chest, “What the fuck Stark? I can walk!” 

“Not down there, you can’t. We can’t see the bottom of the drop. I know you have a fondness for jumping down places, darling, but you’re going to have to let me do the work just this once.” Tony responded, adjusting his arms so Steve could be more comfortably situated. 

Steve bristled, but he realized that Tony was right. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the Iron man armor, and for a moment, was taken breathless at being face to face with the impressive technology. The joints of the armor didn’t whir like most moving machinery. Silent and graceful, the impassive lines of the robotic face set in permanent determination, Tony lowered them deeper into the vast abyss below them. The blue glow from the chest of the armor glowed brighter in the darkness, and Steve’s heightened vision easily took in the ruin around them. 

“My HUD is flickering,” Tony said, as they dropped in altitude. He looked around in confusion. “Something seems to be affecting the armor’s visual and sensory input.” 

“To your left,” Steve ordered, and was responded to by the gauntlet wrapped around his thigh giving him a quick squeeze in acknowledgement. Tony careened to the left, bracing Steve against his chest. “Lower, there’s at least a twenty meter drop ahead.” 

“Lovely,” Tony muttered, and then let Steve guide him the rest of the way to safer terrain. He stepped down, and immediately started going on about improving the armor’s navigation and depth perception in its next iteration. 

Steve pulled out his flashlight, and lit it. It reflected off dark red walls, the inlain brick covered in more of the wet pink moss, and chipping with age.

“There’s something weird about this place,” Steve admitted, and then looked around cautiously. “The land isn’t uneven, and although the construction has to be old, the bricking on the walls look maintained.” 

Tony hummed, the light from the reactor core coated the walls around him in a soothing purple. He looked both out of place, and blended in simultaneously. 

He turned to face Steve, and Steve looked away. “Let’s explore, darling. It’s not odd that the locals know about the temple. Maybe there are still devotees who take care of this place.” 

Steve thought about it, “There’s no way they were using the stairs from the main entrance, so an underground route?”

“Possibly,” Tony agreed, starting to walk ahead of Steve now that he didn’t need to navigate aerially. Steve didn’t understand why having Tony’s undivided attention on him lit a warm spark in his belly. He understood even less, why, now that it wasn’t, he wanted to reach out to him. Tony moved further away. Steve build up his own pace, clenching his fists and silencing his mind. They progressed from tunnel to tunnel in an unending curve, the continuous trail unsettling Steve after a while. 

“Wait.” He called out to Tony, and then opened his pack and dug around for a box of matches. “It’s obvious that we’re not going to find any clues like this. If there’s really an opening somewhere, we might be able to track the direction of the wind.” He looked around till he spotted an errant branch of wood, he didn’t have much in terms of cloth, but he figured that the rolls of bandage he had would do just as well, and began wrapping them around one end. Tony’s eyes were on him again, it was impossible to tell with the faceplate down, but Steve felt the familiar prickle at the nape of his neck. “Do you have any alcohol on you?” He asked gruffly, knowing the answer. Tony tapped a panel at his waist, opening a small compartment and handed Steve a tiny flask. Steve was pretty sure there was more where that came from, and he upended the bottle on the rolled up cloth. He used the match sticks to light up the makeshift torch, and watched the flame flicker away from him. 

“This way.” He snapped, inexplicably irritated. He thought Tony would follow after him silently, he had been quiet till then. Tony in bed was different from Iron man on missions, so he was surprised when a red and gold hand fell on his shoulder, and Tony asked, “Are you okay, darling?” Tony always called him that, but it annoyed Steve now, Tony’s easy flirting, and how little it probably meant. Steve didn’t know why he was fixating, and he scowled. “It doesn’t concern you, does it?” 

The faceplate snapped up and the smile Tony wore behind it was all sharp edges. “What big teeth you have, Captain.” He took a step towards Steve, and Steve stumbled back, the light from the fire throwing shadows across the plains of Tony’s face. He backed against the wall, the moss cushioning his haste. Tony was taller than him in the armor. His expression brewed with something dark. He leaned into Steve, bracing an arm on the wall beside his head. Steve clung on to the torch in his hand, desperate not to drop it as Tony lowered his mouth to Steve’s ear. “Are you sure it’s not of any concern to me, lovely?” He asked, his tone light, and delicate. Steve’s gaze slid to meet his, and Tony’s blue eyes were bridled with a familiar brand of amusement. Arousal descended on Steve like a hot flash, immersing him in heady desire as his cock filled the jockstrap he wore under the suit. 

“Get off me, Stark.” Steve growled, but he was already loosening his stance, back molding against the wall, inviting Tony into the part of his thighs. 

A thick metal thigh lodged itself between his legs, grinding softly into his crotch. “Is that really what you want, Captain?” and then Tony laid a hand over Steve’s belly and pressed down, “Or do you want me to fill you up again?”

Steve’s grip went lax on the torch. “You’re not allowed to drop that, gorgeous,” Tony warned, and then his hand trailed lower and cupped Steve’s erection through the skin tight material of his suit. “Always so contrary Steve, even when you’re like this.” He continued, his mouth descending towards Steve’s. 

The feeling of Tony caging him against the wall was heady. Steve’s own mouth parted, panting softly as his senses focused on the thick metal fingers softly stroking his cock. Tony wrapped a hand around Steve’s hips, and then slipped his tongue into the seam of Steve’s parted lips. Something at the back of his mind niggled at Steve. They shouldn’t be doing this here. Tony swiped at the roof of his mouth, and Steve shivered at the tingle that followed. It was an odd sensation, but it made his cock twitch hard. They were on a mission, they had to- 

Tony slipped a palm over Steve’s ass, and then pulled him in so he was flush against Tony’s chest. Steve’s nipples ached, and he ground them into the hard chest plate of the armor, groaning in gratification at the stimulation. Tony was sucking on his tongue now, and Steve could sense his satisfaction over every sound he managed to evoke from Steve. A finger pressed into the crack of his ass through his suit, and Steve bucked. His eyes widened in shock and a jolt of pleasure surged through him. He was leaning against the armor, seeking out more. He didn’t care if they were in a cave in the middle of nowhere, he wanted Tony to rip a hole through his suit and fuck him with those big metal fingers of his. 

His ass felt weird. His hole tingled, the sensitive opening quivering as Steve couldn’t think of anything in that moment, but being fucked hard and dirty against the wall. “That’s right darling. You’re such a naughty boy, prepping yourself before sex. What would you have done if we didn’t have that quickie at the Trisk? Maybe we would have done it in the bathroom of the Helicarrier. You’d let me fuck you as Captain America, with your face against the door. All those soldiers soldiers escorting us would be listening in. Hearing you moan because of this greedy hole of yours,” Tony teased, pressing down harder against Steve’s opening. “I bet you’d like to ride these fingers, wouldn’t you, have them piston inside.” Tony’s blue eyes had darkened to midnight, and in a low absent minded murmur he continued, “That’s not enough for you, is it? Not enough to fill up this pretty hole. Would you like a fist then, the whole gauntlet?” 

Steve was panting now, a flush settled high on his cheekbones. He was close already, toes curling as he humped Tony’s fingers, wishing he could strip down, but too impatient to do more than grind down on the large digits. Sweat beaded at his brow, the heat from the flame and the building ache as he chased his orgasm, unbearable. If it weren’t for the years of instinct honed into him, he was pretty sure he would have ignored the sound to his left. As it were, Tony parted away from him with a jerk, gauntlets raised threateningly. Steve shifted beside him, swinging his his shield towards the disturbance.

Steve’s arousal increased with the pumping adrenaline, but the reminder that they were on a mission allowed him to prioritize. The shield ricocheted off the cave walls, and the man who had just been sneaking past them ducked low to avoided it, cursing out in fear. He wore attire similar to the Tribals, and glared at them from behind his hands shielding his face. The shock of being attacked by Steve’s shield had caused him to lose his footing and he collapsed to the ground. His features were barely visible in the dim light. A ratty grey beard, wrinkled face and a threadbare tunic.  

“You can’t do this,” he screamed at them, his eyes were wild, pupils dilating, “It’s the natural order. It can’t be changed. I won’t allow it.”

Steve exchanged a glance with Tony, confused. Tony angled his head to the side and Steve responded with a minute nod of his own. He took a small step forward, and the elderly man hissed at him, “Don’t come closer to me. I won’t let you take it from us.” His face twisted, as he wrapped a protective hand around the bag slung around his shoulder. 

“Mister,” Steve tried to placate, “Whatever is going on I’m sure we can discuss it at a better location.” They had been cautioned that the tribals might not be forthcoming of their intervention. 

“Talk?” The man shouted, “There’s nothing to talk about! I’m the chief, I make the decisions here.” And then he dug a fist into the ratty bag slung around his shoulder and pulled out a glowing, purple stone.

“The Soul of Mayur,” Tony murmured, confirming Steve’s own internal deduction. 

“Yes,” The Chief responded, caressing the stone in his palm with reverence. “True utopia can be achieved, we can live in a beautiful, perfect world.” He looked up at Steve, “Can’t you imagine it?” He asked, lifting the stone higher.

“The stone may be a danger. We just want to keep everyone safe,” Steve urged, taking another step closer. 

“No. No. No. You have it wrong, child. Mayur is not dangerous. Mayur shows us the way. Mayur brings power, justice.” The Chief’s eyes reflected the purple of the stone. His voice rang through the caves, monotonous and possessed. 

“If you could just give it to me, we can get you out of here.” Steve tried again, taking another step towards the man and reaching out. 

“Stay back!” The man screamed again, “ _ You will learn to fear the Mayur.”  _ The stone pulsated in his hand, like the red timer of a ticking bomb, Steve realized with a substantial amount of apprehension. 

“Mister, just give it to me-” 

Neither Steve nor Tony could have reacted in time to the purple blast that exploded out from the stone, bathing both of them in the warmth of its eerie light. 

“You will realize it.” The man professed, his gaze startlingly clear for someone who had been rambling until then.

“ _ You will realize your heart’s desire.” _

 

\-------


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get whammied and try to deal with their new biologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Got delayed a bit, but I’m speedwriting this so forgive me for that. Unbeta’d so if you catch anything, do let me know ^^.

They were decontaminated and then isolated on arrival. Steve laid on the cot in the room he was guided to. It was bare and clinical, by regulation. He hadn’t been able to talk to Tony since they had left Savage land and he wondered how he was doing as they were both likely to be receiving the same treatment. Steve couldn’t entirely comprehend why they had to be separated. Stark, for all his flamboyant fallacies, would have been steadying company. Steve draped his forearm over his eyes. If they had caught something, wouldn’t it have been the same thing? Whatever ‘thing’ entailed.

His brow twitched. He overturned his emotions and identified irritation. Huffing, he flipped over to his side on the bed and punched his pillow to fluff it up. He could picture Stark’s playful expression and come-hither eyes had they been allowed to remain together. He would have lounged across the bed and probably said something utterly ridiculous like, _“If you’re that bored, Steve, maybe I can find ways to keep you busy, darling”_ It would have irritated Steve to have him there.

It irritated him that he wasn’t. The unbridled nature of the emotion surprised him, and he tried to sledgehammer it back to obedience. It was enough that Steve partook in deviant activities with Stark, he didn’t need to leech onto the man at every unfamiliar turn. He scrubbed his palm down his face. It was disconcerting, to be left alone. He wasn’t truly alone, the cameras lining the corners and the ceiling to floor glass wall on the opposite end to the bed were enough proof of that. Steve rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He felt agitated. He began a series of push-ups hoping to work the frustration itching under his skin out of his system.

His body took to the outlet, but his mind continued to wander. The Isolation Bay at the triskelion was probably a more extensive boarding than available in most other government facilities. They likely had Tony in in a room mirroring this one. The discomfort Steve was feeling only grew, and he went down deeper, biceps straining under his own weight. He bit down on his lower lip, the flesh reddening under the pressure. He thought back to the last glance he had been able to take of Tony. He had looked a lot less disoriented than Steve had been, flashing a smile at the lab technicians. His Tony Stark persona unfurling like a cat waking up from a nap. Jarvis was not around anymore, but someone had pushed a red martini into Tony’s hands, and he’d tossed it back in a long drink that bobbed his throat.

Steve’s stomach twisted at the memory. He imagined Tony pouring his drink on Steve instead, down his abdominals, red liquid dripping into the part of his thighs staining the pale skin. He would smirk wickedly at Steve, upper lip pulled back to show a flash of teeth, eyes dark and predatory as he lowered his head and flattened his tongue into the groove of Steve’s muscles, licking and sucking the sweet drink from his skin. The softness of his mouth and scraping of his beard along Steve’s skin as he descended lower would have Steve a panting mess, his stomach flexing under the attention as Tony bit and sucked him, bruising the skin with determination. The marks wouldn’t last, but they’d be there for Steve to see. Tony would swipe his tongue over his lips looking at Steve’s cock, dripping with alcohol and pre-come, stood up tense under the attention. He’d follow the line of red liquid first, digging his tongue into the tip, making Steve keen, before swallowing him whole.

A gush of wetness filled the light cotton pants he had been given and Steve startled out of his fantasy. His cock was tenting the front of his pants, a growing wet patch easily visible from where the tip was pressing into the material. Steve cursed his inattention, and then focused on the sensation coming from his ass. He couldn’t have...pissed his pants, considering that it would have affected the front too. Concerned, he stuck his hand down his pants, feeling the stickiness along his bare asscheeks. When he pulled his hands out to inspect, his fingers were coated in a thick, clear liquid. He rubbed his fingers together, testing the viscosity of the liquid, and furrowed his brow together at the familiarity. He could be wrong...but it felt a little bit like lube. He wondered if it was remnant from his earlier activities with Tony. Another gush of the slick ran down his leg from his hole at the memory of Tony fucking him open and Steve’s eyes widened in shock. His hand automatically stretched out to the button they had asked him to press if he needed anything. It was only when he released it, that apprehension caught in this throat. What was he supposed to say? That his ass was getting wet? Something about that settled uncomfortably at the pit of his stomach. His desire to see Stark grew bolder in his mind. Tony, for all the perverse things he might say or think, would never be cruel or judgemental.

Steve hated to call them friends, the word always coated heavily in double entendre when he thought it. They weren’t friends. Tony was easy with his words and easier with his relationships. He welcomed people to his bed like the turning of seasons, and Steve had abhorred the thought of being another notch to his bedpost. He still found himself drawn to it, despising and unable to resist the charm Stark cologned himself with. His couldn’t stop his hands from reaching out and twisting into dark locks, watching as the man’s breath hitched. Stark was so easy, and that never failed to arouse Steve. The rules to the game they were playing had been set in place at the start. Physical relief, it was quite common in the army. Lending a hand, a quick and easily accessible convenience. That’s what he and Stark were to each other. Stark himself emphasizing this at the beginning of their dalliance.

Steve knew Stark’s type, a Casanova who had his pick of the litter. Steve was just one of the many to him. He stared up at the wall the thought settling uncomfortably in his stomach. There was a rustling sound as the speakers in the room turned on, “You paged us, Captain?” An elderly doctors voice asked, and Steve rolled off the bed. Standing up, he faced the glass wall. A doctor and two bulky attendants looked at him questioningly from behind the glass. Steve cleared his throat, and then, assuming there were microphones or something picking up what he was saying, he asked,  “Where’s Tony?”

No, wait, that’s not what Steve wanted to ask them. He foundered for a moment as the Doctor looked him over critically, “Mr. Stark has been allocated a different room on the Bay. Taking into account your situation, the decision was made under sound judgement.”

“Situation?” Steve frowned. “What do you mean by my situation?”

The Doctor pushed his round spectacles up higher on the bridge of his nose, “It seems I have spoken too much. It won’t be long now, Captain Rogers. We just have a few tests more to clear before you’ll be allowed out and then Director Fury will debrief you on the rest.”

Fury’s name had been dropped with a certain amount of intention, like the good Doctor had been informed that Steve’s compliance would increase under the weight of authority. Steve resisted the urge to just rip the door off its hinges, a task he wasn’t sure was accomplishable anyway. This was the same room they had kept Banner in the last time. It probably had contingencies in place to work against superpowered strength. He sat back down on the bed, his knee twitching. Something just felt so...wrong about this whole situation. Steve shouldn’t be in here, he had to be out there. With Tony.

But he and Tony were just fuck buddies, Tony was probably flirting with the attendants right now, Steve thought. Yet, the images that once would have flooded his mind to accompany his brooding, did not. Sure, he could picture Tony giving them an easy going eyes, but somehow, the soft tenderness felt like something private to them. Steve was probably seeing things that did not exist, but it loosened the knot in his chest. He punched the pillow. It burst apart around his knuckles, cotton littering the floor.

He reached down and began with tidying up the floor. If asked, Steve wouldn’t have any appropriate answer that could explain what was going on with him. His ass was wet, his heart was racing, his body felt hot, and his mind was filled with Tony. Steve breathed in, trying to relax himself. They would let him out of here soon. That was all that mattered.

The heat low in his belly just coiled tighter as the time passed. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was probably no more than thirty minutes, someone came to let Steve out of the room. He was handed a change of clothes, and Steve was grateful, because they ones he was wearing were drenched through. He wiped the excess wetness best he could, and then pulled on the new pair of shorts and a fresh shirt. The attendant was waiting outside the lab for him to be done and led him to the meeting room. Steve followed after, trying not to snap at anyone who looked his way for more than a second.

He saw Tony before the other man could acknowledge him. All the anxiety in his body, that had been coming in tidal waves that grew with each minute they were apart, just relaxed. It was like the strings that had been pulling him taut were all cut. His joints sagged, and it took all Steve had to maintain a casual pace and not rush to Tony’s side. Tony’s head snapped up as Steve drew closer to him, and then he inclined his head towards Steve. The movement was slow, and the look in Tony’s eyes was predatory when they descended on Steve. The heat came back like an avalanche of hot lava. Steve could _feel_ that, and he shivered. But Tony blinked, and his face cleared. He looked away from Steve and quick paced into the meeting room.

Steve frowned. Sure, he wasn’t expecting a emotional reunion when it had only been hours since they last saw each other, but a hello would have been nice. Steve entered the room after him. He scanned the room, Fury was at the helm of the conference table, Jan and Hank to his left, Banner to his right, and Tony beside him. Clint was perched on a chair a little further away from everyone else. Steve made a beeline for the chair beside Tony’s. Tony stiffened when Steve settled into the seat beside his, but he turned and gave Steve a warm smile. “Glad you made it to the other side, Captain.” He greeted.

Fury cleared his throat to gain their attention, and Tony’s eyes slid back to him. Steve stared at the shift of his broad shoulders, he knew what those shoulders looked like without anything on them. Tan skin, with a scattering of small scars, knotted thick with muscle. The wetness was now leaking down his thighs. Steve licked his lips. He hoped nobody would notice.

“Well done on bringing the stone in everyone. We’ve managed to secure at one of our facilities. The chief has been detained as well and will remain under interrogation until we know further.” Fury informed them.

After that, Clint took center stage, and Steve tuned him out as he droned on with the briefing. His attention automatically fell on Tony again. Tony was at the edge of his chair, it looked casual on the surface, but Steve caught the way Tony’s body was tensed as he leaned away from Steve. Steve huffed under his breath, and then hooked his ankle around Tony’s chair and pulled it towards himself. Tony didn’t startle, he just quirked his brows at Steve like he expected as much.

“What’s going on with you?” Steve asked him, concealing concern with irritation.

Tony’s eyes lit up with mischievous delight, it softened the tight corners of his eyes, “Are you worrying about me right now, Darling?” He murmured back, sounding pleased.

“Not at all,” Steve drawled. Tony smelled distractingly good today. He noted. Tony always smelled good, but there was something about his scent now, it was thicker, heavier. Steve found himself leaning forward, into Tony’s space.

Tony hummed, His mouth quirked in that familiar way of his as he looked back at Steve fondly. “Just a little wiped out, is all.” He said.

 _Is it your health?_ Steve was almost desperate to ask, but they didn’t do that. They didn’t talk about Tony’s cancer. Well, sometimes they did. When the lights were off and Tony was plaint in his arms, nudging his head into the crook of Steve’s arms. Steve pressed his lips together, tight, and contented himself with Tony’s response. He found himself wanting to press closer to Tony, however, to monopolize the man’s attention. Steve’s skin itched, and he curled his toes in his boots to try and abate the fresh sweep of arousal making its way up his spine.

What was _wrong_ with him?

“Stark, Rogers.” Fury said, “I bet you’re looking for answers, yes?”

Steve wondered if Fury had become a mind reader now. And then hoped to God that was not the case. Tony just remained as he was, still and deceptively calm. The scent of metal, alcohol and pungent sickness. Steve’s head spun, a scent he could easily become addicted to. When he blinked again his nose was buried in the nape of Tony’s neck. Soft, dark hair flattened by his nose.

Tony looked amused by Steve’s sudden advance, “Answers would be nice.” Tony replied. “Cap, you okay?”

“Sorry.” Steve grumbled.

“I believe we had informed you that the indigenous tribes were also affected by the powers of the stone. Well, to be specific, they’ve adopted some more...primal biologies.” Fury pulled up a presentation.

“Like what?” Clink asked, “Are they gonna grow a pair of tails or something?”

Steve shifted in his seat.

“Nothing as imaginative as that, Mr. Barton. No, this is something more internal, I suppose. They have secondary genders. Alpha, beta and Omegas.”

“Like wolf packs.” Bruce muttered.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. A lot like wolf packs. We’re unsure of what exactly the dynamics entail, and our research into the matter is minimal. But Stark and Rogers, both your biologies seem to have been affected in a similar manner. Rather than me try to try to explain the birds and bees to you, we have all the reading material you’ll need assembled. Since none apart than the two of you seem to have been affected by the same, we’ve deemed it safe for you to go about your daily tasks the same as always. You will, however, be exempted from missions until we figure out how to get you back to normal.”

“Can I head home, then?” Tony asked.

Fury nodded, “We’ve done as many tests as we could squeeze in. They’re having a field day at the labs. As long as you remain in contact, check in if anything goes down south, and make sure to return next week. We should have some kind of solution ready, by then.”

Steve’s head was spinning. They were handed tablets, and told to head to the labs if they needed further explanation. Everyone filed out of the room except him and Tony. Tony’s eyes were glued to the tablet in his hands as he devoured the information provided. He reclined back in his chair, tablet in hand. Steve decided to do the same.

Alpha, Beta and Omega. There was a surprisingly large amount to read up on. Social dynamics, mating cycles, courting rituals, the biology of an Apha versus that of an Omega. The reproduction cycle.

Steve paused at a slide that explained how Omegas were capable of producing a viscous fluid when they were aroused to slicken them up and prepare for an Alpha’s knot. He went to read up on what that was next. His blood pounded in his ears as he read about knotting, scenting and bonded pairs.

There were fifty two slides on the Omega heat cycle. Steve skimmed over pre-heat symptoms; excessive production of slick, increase in body temperature, hot flashes, nesting, in bonded pairs the Alpha would become protective, prioritizing the Omega’s safety and comfort. In unbonded pairs, the Omega’s pheromones would aide in triggering the Alpha’s rut, pushing them to mate and bond with the unclaimed Omega.

Steve glanced up at Tony. Sensing Steve’s attention, Tony looked up from his tablet and smiled at Steve, he rested his head on his palm, “The crazy things we go through on the job, huh?”

“The craziest.” Steve agreed.

“So, uh,” Tony gestured towards Steve’s tablet. “What do you think about all this?”

Steve looked down, “I think I’m going into heat.”

“Well.” He heard Tony inhale, and then his breath caught half way. “I thought that might be happening. I can-“ Tony tapped the bridge of his nose sheepishly, “-smell you.”

 _Do you like it?_ Steve wanted to ask. Instead, he tossed the tablet on the table. “I need you to fuck me through it.” His hands twitched, and he laced his fingers together. “You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“So will you do it?” Steve stared at Tony. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and rip Tony’s clothes off his body, but he needed to hear him say it first.

“Is that what you want, handsome?” Tony watched him with unreadable eyes.

“Yes.”

 

———-

 

They left together.

Steve’s preheat ended in the limo, harbinging a full blown heat. Despite reading all the information Fury had given them, nothing could have prepared Steve for the pleasure that tore through his abdomen. It wrapped itself around his gut and squeezed down painfully. Steve wasn’t sure if he was aroused, or wanted to puke. Maybe both. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead. He swiped his wrist across it and winced.

Tony was sitting rigidly beside him. Ever since he had agreed to do this with Steve, he hadn’t glanced Steve’s way. He led them out of the Triskelion with his press smile plastered to his face, and then sat in the car with a false air of nonchalance. He only grew tenser the more time he spent in the car with Steve. It made Steve uncomfortable, seeing him like this.

Tony caught Steve’s movement from the corner of his eye and turned to face him. He took in Steve’s pallid complexion and trembling fingers with concern that was the first crack in his mask of control. “Steve? Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

Steve considered shrugging it off, but then a particularly bad cramp had him curling up at the waist. Tony slid closer to him. He rubbed a palm long Steve’s curved spine. “Do you want to go back, Cap?”

Steve shook his head quickly, “No.” He groaned out, “Take me home.”

Tony’s eyes softened. “Is there anything I can do? To help?”

His pants were soaked in slick now, it made the seat slippery under his ass. Steve was certain Tony could smell it. But Tony just patted Steve’s back and opened the mini fridge to take out a bottle of chilled water. He twisted the cap open and pressed the opening to Steve’s mouth. He drank in large gulps, enjoying the coolness of the water sliding down his throat. Once Steve had drank enough, Tony recalled the bottle. Steve eyed him hesitantly.

“Could you..” He trailed off.

Tony was rubbing soothing circles into his back now, “What is it, Steve? You know you can ask me anything, darling” He coaxed.

Steve flushed. “Could you maybe put your hand on my stomach?” He had this man’s dick in his ass, but asking him for a belly rub was hard to do. Steve would have scoffed at himself, if he hadn’t been doubled over in pain.

Tony didn’t hesitate. He nudged one of Steve’s arms away, and then slipped a warm hand under his shirt. The touch wasn’t much, but it quelled the spasming of his belly. He sat back and rolled his head towards Tony, “Thanks.” He mumbled, a little awkward. Tony shook his head, “It’s the least I could do.”

The rest of the ride to Tony’s was spent with Steve trying to abate the heat that kept coiling tighter in him and Tony curled up under Steve’s arm, comforting him with a gentle touch. Steve almost regretted their arrival, until another flush of slick leaked out of his clenching hole.

Steve made to get out of the car, but Tony halted him with the hand on his stomach. “One sec” Tony said. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Steve’s lower half, and then he guided Steve out of the limo by his elbow. Steve followed him slack jawed, hoping his expression didn’t betray anything more than surprise.

The elevator ride to Tony’s penthouse was quiet, but unlike the stifling silence in the car, Steve didn’t mind this one as much. He gripped the hand trail tight. Everything ached. His symptoms were changing again, Steve realized. His pain was softening, turning into more of that warmth, lust and desire that tented his pants. His cock felt like it was going to rival his ass soon enough, with the amount of precum he was producing.

The elevator announced their arrival, and Steve cornered Tony against the wall as soon as he stepped out of it. Their noses brushed against each other, and then Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s. Tony’s mouth was soft and willing, his tongue slid along Steve’s eagerly. Steve tugged impatiently at the hem of Tony’s shirt, but Tong pushed him back using all his self control. “You need to eat first.” He told Steve.

Steve looked at him with confusion, but Tony was brisk walking to the kitchen. “You can make yourself comfortable, Cap. I’ll just grab us some food and water.”

Steve nodded even though Tony couldn’t see him. It didn’t take him long to find Tony’s bedroom. Steve stripped quickly and then sprawled himself across Tony’s bed. Tony’s scent was so strong in this room. Steve moaned, his hand dropping to his erection. He wrapped his fingers around the length and pumped it. Slick and pre-cum gushed out of his ass and dick respectively. Steve reached down lower, to trace a finger around his entrance. The wet and soft hole twitched, trying to suck in his finger. Steve slowly slipped the digit in watching with fascination as it sunk in deeper. He bit his lip and grunted. Steve was usually very sensitive, but hot slick at his entrance, a clear fluid that dripped down his fingers, tingled where it was smeared on the curve of his parted cheeks.

Steve slipped another finger in, and Tony entered the room with a tray piled with food and water. He had discarded his jacket somewhere, and stood in front of Steve in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black pinstripe slacks. The definition on his forearms was prominent, and Steve tucked a hand under his own thigh and lifted his leg to the side. “Tony,” He panted out. Tony froze. His eyes ran hotly along Steve’s exposed flesh, his rigid erection, and the flush the ran down his chest. He clutched the tray in his hands tighter, and shook his head, “Water first, Steve. You’ve been producing a lot of that fluid.” He tossed a bottle from the tray towards the bed.

Steve huffed. “You trying to take care of me, Stark?” He teased, conceding to opening the bottle and downing it in a couple of swallows.

Tony shrugged. “I guess so. The information they gave us said that it’s important to keep an Omega hydrated since their bodies would be producing a lot of slick during a heat. It also said I should check your temperature from time to time to make sure it hasn’t alleviated into a fever.” He frowned, “You run pretty high naturally, right? We’ll have to take that into account over the next few days.”

Steve paused with the rim of a second bottle of water at his mouth, “Yeah,” he replied slowly, looking directly at Tony, who was now arranging the food on the tray. Tony sat on the corner of the bed and then handed Steve a packaged muffin, “Eat, and then we can move on to taking care of your other needs.” He said with an easy smile that crinkled his eyes.

Slick was covering his thighs now, and Steve’s throat felt dry. He gulped down the rest of the water, and tore open the plastic packaging so he could take a bite from the muffin. Tony was munching on a cookie himself. Steve realized that they hadn’t eaten since the mission, and he pulled at tray closer to himself. There was an assortment on it, packaged cookies, cakes, a couple of quickly made sandwiches, etc. Steve picked up a sandwich and his stomach thanked him for it. He had been so focused on the sex that he had forgotten about his hunger. After he’d devoured a substantial amount of the food on the tray, he set it to the side and rolled his body in Tony’s direction. Tony smirked at him, lips drawing a pleased expression on his mouth. “C’mere darling,” he murmured, pulling Steve in closer with a leading hand on his shoulder. Tony pressed his lips against Steve’s and then angled his head and sucked Steve’s lower lip into his mouth, running his tongue along it and biting down gently before he let go.

His hands trailed down Steve’s shoulders, to his pecs, he pressed a thumb to the bud of one nipple, and Steve squirmed under the sensation. Tony looked delighted as he always was by Steve’s reactions, and he lowered his mouth to Steve’s chest, tongue flicking across his nipple before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Steve clung on to Tony’s shoulders, bringing him closer to Steve as Tony rubbed the pad of his tongue along Steve’s nipple and reached up to tweak the other, pulling it between his fingers and smirking as Steve gasped under him at the sharp pleasure that made him writhe and dig his fingers into the muscles of Tony’s back.

Once Tony was satisfied, he pulled back a little, trailing soft, open mouth kisses down Steve’s abdomen, tracing his teeth along Steve’s belly button. Steve’s breath hitched as He felt Tony’s breath over his cock. Tony wrapped his hands around the erect member, and then gave a slow, torturous lick from the base to tip. Steve looked down, at Tony’s head between his parted knees, and Tony winked at him before he swallowed Steve’s cock like a champ. Steve bucked off the bed, finding purchase in Tony’s hair while Tony sucked his cock eagerly.

Tony’s mouth was wet and unbearably warm. His throat constricted like a vice around the tip of Steve’s erection. Just when Steve was certain he was going to ejaculate right down Tony’s throat, Tony’s fingers tightened around the base of Steve’s dick, and he pulled off with one last, thorough suck. “Not so quick, Captain.” He teased and then he dipped a finger into the slick on Steve’s thighs and lubricated it. “You’ll get off with my cock in your ass, Steve. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He asked, quirking a brow at Steve while his eyes danced in various shades of blue.

“Are you waiting for Christmas?” Steve asked, in way of responding. Tony grinned, and then pushed the tip of his finger into the furled hole of Steve’s entrance. It was different, Steve thought, almost deliriously. Touching himself and having Tony touch him. It was so goddam different. Tony didn’t wait long for Steve to adjust, he seemed to sympathize with Steve’s desperation, and he pushed another finger in, scissoring them, his knuckles dragged exquisitely in and out of Steve’s opening.

Steve looked down at Tony, he pressed a heel into Tony’s shoulder. Tony glanced up at him. “Lick.” Steve ordered, and Tony’s eyes widened. Tony hooked his fingers into the crack of Steve’s ass and spread his cheeks. “You’re such a mess.” He whispered out, voice lowered in arousal. He buried his face into Steve’s ass, and gave his rim a dedicated lick before thrusting his tongue inside. Steve clenched around the intrusion as Tony stroked his inner walls. He could feel his orgasm building up again, and he struggled to hold it back.

“Steve,” Tony said, parting away from Steve’s ass with a line of slick still connecting his mouth to Steve hole, “Let me fuck you, Steve.”

Tony’s eyes were hooded, now, and he kept inhaling in deep breaths filled with Steve’s pheromones. Steve considered him, and arousal twisted low in his belly at the sight, “Get your pants off and fuck me, Alpha.”

Tony wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants along with his boxers. He lined his shaft with Steve’s entrance, trembling as his cock pushed at Steve’s hole. Steve opened up easily to let Tony in, first squeezing around the head, and then having inch by inch of Tony’s long and thick member slide in until he bottomed out in Steve.

Tony groaned loud, he leaned forward to rest his forearms on either side of Steve’s head, darkened blue eyes searching Steve’s as his expression twisted with arousal. Steve stopped breathing as their eyes met. He palmed Tony’s cheek gently, “C’mon Tony, fuck me sweetheart.” He mumbled, brushing his lips against Tony’s. Tony whined at the endearment, and then his hips were snapping against Steve’s, his cock filling Steve up again and again as he fucked him aggressively into the mattress. Steve clenched hard on each downthrust, enjoying how Tony’s mouth parted as another moan tore out of it.

Tony aimed for Steve’s prostate, hips jerking determinedly. The heat that had been building up inside Steve for the better part of the hour, eclipsed. Tony’s gaze on him was penetrating, and Steve couldn’t look away as Tony whispered, “Come for me, Darling.”

Steve clamped down on Tony’s cock as his ass only slickened up further. The heat in him unraveled as the pleasure of his orgasm swept across his body in electrifying buzz that made him shudder into Tony’s shoulder. As he was coming down from the high of his orgasm, his body quivering in the ecstasy of it, he felt the base of Tony’s cock swell around the rim of his ass. Steve tightened around it. His abused hole throbbed, clenching and unclenching around the thick knot. Tony groaned his pleasure into Steve’s neck.

“ _Yeah, give me that knot. Feels so good, Alpha. You feel so good.”_ Steve wasn’t sure what he was saying, his moans felt instinctive, there was something bursting out of his rib cage, something that wanted to consume every bit of Tony.

“You like that, Steve?” Tony breathed out, as he fucked Steve with his knot, thrusting it in and out of his puffy rim.

Steve braced himself on one arm, and used the other to grip the back of Tony’s head, “It feels amazing,Tony. Fill me up with your come. Can you do that for me? _Alpha_.”

“ _Yes_ ” Tony snarled.

With a couple more well aimed thrusts, Tony was spilling deep inside Steve. His knot pulsed against the inside of Steve’s entrance, it made him feel little jolts of pleasure each time it happened. They had to remain like that until Tony’s knot subsided. Tony slumped down on top of Steve, and peeked one eye up at him.

“That was intense.” He stated.

“It was.” Steve agreed.

 


End file.
